Monkey Crazy
by monkeysakura
Summary: Harry turned into a monkey by voldemort before he died. Ron and Herminoe tries to figure out how to change Harry back while putting Draco in charge of Harry knowing that they like each otherHD HrR BZGW etc


Monkey Crazy

Disclaimer: do not own harry potter

Summary: Harry turned into a monkey by voldemort before he died. Ron and Herminoe tries to figure out how to change Harry back

while putting Draco in charge of Harry (knowing that they like each other).

AN: this is my first fan fic so please don't be so harsh on me. ;;;

AN:in case of you want to know, Lucius got out of Askaban (through connection) and took Narissca to their second Honeymoon. Snape can't use magic anymore and was thrown into jail because he fought with a police. Sirius and Dumbledore is still dead (may they rest in peace & i'm not bringing them back), but Dumbledore will be talking as a picture.

**Monkey Crazy**

Chapter 1:

Harry's POV

Finally the war and my nightmares are over, but my curse is just a beginning. Right before I defeated Voldy, he cursed me. _Ah Ha that curse didn't do anything to me raspberry and then i passed out_

So here I am in my bed trying to figure out why i have a sudden urge to go and climb a tree. Ron and 'minoe came into the Hospital Wing when 'minoe started to laugh and Ron was staring at me as if i had gone crazy or something. after he finally snapped out, he said, "Bloody hell Harry what happened to you?" when i spoke out, the only thing that came out was "hoohooheehaahaa"...WTF! i grab a mirror which magically appeared out of nowhere...(AN: ok so 'minoe gave him the mirror so what...anywho on with the story) i couldn't believe my eyes...I WAS CHANGED INTO A MONKEY! Damn, if voldy wasn't already finally in hell, i would've send him there. because 'minoe kept on laughing i took a glass of water and threw the water at her. unfortunately for Ron, she moved aside and he got wet instead.

'minoe couldn't stop laughing while Ron, being wet, and I, being a monkey, gave her a death stare. She just looked at us saying "What?" while giving an innocent look. Man, if it wasn't for the fact that i'm a monkey and she's Ron's girlfriend, i would have turned her into a cow and see if she likes it.

After everything settle down, Ron picked me up and took me to Professer McGonagall. She just stared at me and looked at Ron and 'minoe strangely. She said, "Judging by the glasses and the robes this...monkey is Mr. Potter" they nod their heads, "and you want me to figure out how to change him back right", they nod their heads again...Man can't they do anything besides nodding their head...grr..."i'm sorry to say i can't help you right now because the order and i are too busy trying to put everything back into business and restoring Hogwarts. but you are free to use the library to find a reverse spell for him."

sigh We headed for the hall to grab something to eat since my stomach wouldn't shut up. when we got there, Malfoy, or should i say Draco since we were friends after his family became sane again, was there talking to Blaise and Neville. Ever since Blaise got together with Ginny, who i think of as a sister after sixth year, and Neville got together with Luna, _Draco_ wouldn't stop teasing them.

"Hey! just because you don't have a girl or should i say a certain _boy_ give you a right to make fun of us" said Blaise.

"Hey! I..."

'minoe jumped in saying, "Hey you guys! we need your help with Harry."

Neville said, "Why? What's wrong with Harry?"  
Ron jumped in the conversation holding me in front of Neville's face "Well, he have some monkey problem"

"...Harry?"

Blaise stared and laughed his head off...sigh i wish they would stop laughing...boy if fred and george found out, they would have a field day with me...--;; "Here...giggle...have...giggle...a...giggle...banana..." Getting annoyed as i am, i jumped on his head. "ah! harry get off my head! i don't want to find lice in my hair because of you"

Draco pulled me off his head and put me at his eye level and smirked. "i always knew he was in some kind of monkey business but this is ridiculous"...i gave up...i don't think anyone would stop...

Finally Ron step in, "ok you guys, i know this is funny but we need to find a reverse spell for harry before he kill us from laughing our heads off" ah ron my best mate, thank you for not getting on my case "so let's stop monkeying around and head out to the library" as he said while holding his laughter in...ok nevermind i take that back...

Then 'minoe giving me the evil the mother of all evil look and said "Yeah let's get the rest of the DA to do the research while Draco here will watch over harry"

"WHAT" said Draco when i thought 'WHAT'

"Like i said you watch over Harry while the rest of us figure out a way to change him back"

"Hey! Why should i take care of this fleabag? Shouldn't i being part of the research team since i do _know_ more of the dark arts than any of you!" Well, ok that hurt i'm clean i don't have fleas...wait a minute, yeah he SHOULD be part of the research team...i don't want the handsome cough cough i mean i don't Draco to watch over me blush...eh hem, in this state

"Which is why YOU should take care of him in case of any crazy Death Eaters to pop in for a cup of tea! and you get to...Now let's get going" somewhere in the middle 'minoe whisper something in Draco's ear as he turn a red in his cute cough face.

Draco's POV

"Which is why YOU should take care of him in case of any crazy Death Eaters to pop in for a cup of tea! and you get to _spend some sweet time with harry so maybe you'll finally confess _Now let's get going" as i blushed cough i mean uh..Malfoys don't blush...heh heh...i was left there with Harry in my arms.

Damn Granger messing with my busy...I was left there with a green-eyed monkey in my arms. well what can i do? i don't want harry to be a monkey when i...umm...right when i still need to beat him in Quidditch cough umm yea...--;;;

i looked at the furry little monkey. His stomach grumble, i smirked...Did Harry just blushed?...Can monkeys blush? oh well maybe i should feed him before he starve to death. "Well, why don't we grab something to eat? I'm mean it is breakfast." Harry jumped down to the table and attempted to eat cereal. Milk and cereal were all over the place, so i grabbed the spoon from him before he messed up my _perfect _hair and robe.

"Since you can't even a spoon correctly, i'll just feed you." He nod his head. When i started to feed him, he happily ate and smiled at me. Aww, he looks so cute for a monkey...did i just say cute?...

Ok so I suddenly have a writer's block…sorry, I'm not that good of a writer but plz Review


End file.
